FandomOni
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: FANDOMSTUCK FIC. Hetalia arranges a vacation for all the fandoms at a small, unheard of island. But while having dinner, their only way off is destroyed, and weird things start to happen... Both Red and Black HSxSPN, as well as plenty Pale HSxHetalia for everyone. Other pairings may arise. Rated T for swearing, violence, and horrible references. BoyxBoy pairings.
1. ENTER NAME

**==Enter Name**

BARFFACE LOSERPANTS

**==Try again, smartass**

HOMESTUCK

You are HOMESTUCK. You live in this house- erm, I mean hive all alone, except for your dad, but he's currently off somewhere else. Your room is full of FANART of your beloved characters, as well as various COSPLAY essentials, and piles of your stuff everywhere because you are too busy reading your updates to clean. You are wearing a SBURB shirt and your hair is super messy and black, and you have two HORNS poking up out of it.

You brought Pesterchum into this world because it was a necessity, and your name on it is nubbyHorns. You t4lk 4lmost norm4ly 3xc3pt for a f3w l3tt3rs.

Upon waking up this morning you discovered a strange LETTER sitting on your desk. You aren't sure how it got there, but it is there nonetheless. On it is drawn some cute chibis of you and your Moirail, as well as various items of food and some flowers. Just like him to send something like that.

**==Pick up the letter**

You do that. Good job.

**==Open the letter, stupid**

You are about to, but your Moirail starts pestering you from the computer, so you accidentally CAPATCHALOUGE it. Dumbass. Oh well, you can read it later. Lets see what he wants.

**==Respond to Moirail**

_tomatoesFairy began pestering nubbyHorns_

_TF: Ve~_

_TF: Homestuck!_

_TF: Are you there?_

_NH: H3y, wh4ts up?_

_TF: Hooray! I have something wonderful to tell you!_

_NH: Alright…_  
_TF: Well I was thinking the other day about how no one gets to see each other very much anymore, what with all the fandoms so busy at the moment_

_TF: So I decided we should all go on a little vacation!_

_TF: And I was-a looking everywhere for a place to go_

_TF: I didn't like most of the ideas, but Creepypasta suggested this wonderful little island he heard about!_

_TF: So I got us all tickets for a cruise to the island, isn't that wonderful!_

_NH: W4it, by 'us' do you m3an you 4nd I, or more p3ople th4n th4t?_

_TF: Oh, I invited eight others as well!_

_NH: Pl34s3 t3ll m3 you didn't invit3…_

_TF: Ve… Oopsies…_

_NH: Oh god._

**==Yell at tomatoesFairy**

Why would you do that? He's a sensitive boy, he'd probably start crying if you yelled.

Instead you get up and walk over to your bed, pick up your pillow, and start rolling back and forth across your floor screaming.

**==This is stupid. Become the other boy.**

* * *

Im so sorry guys, this is shitty. *kills self*


	2. BE THE OTHER BOY

**==Enter name**

WIMPY LOSER

That wasn't very nice, you hurt his feelings. Now he's going to be crying into his pillow for weeks.

**==Try again**

HETALIA

You are HETALIA. You're a cheerful and happy boy with a laid back personality. Maybe thats why you spend more time pestering your many friends instead of having a life. Your room is covered in POSTERS for your anime, PLUSHIES for your anime, and various other things. A large golden shrine stands in one corner, while a pile of dirty dishes and McDonalds wrappers sits in another corner. Your hair is light brown with a curl on one side, and you wear a pair of glasses and a MAKE PASTA NOT WAR shirt.

Your Pesterchum name is tomatoesFairy, and you tend to become overexcited about the things you say!

**==Pester your fratello**

I think you mean Moirail. Even though this is a different fandom, why not just use the same shipping classifications?

**==Fine, pester your Moirail**

You just did though, and now he has stopped replying. You wince, thinking of his reaction to hearing that. Oh well, it will still be fun.

**==Examine Plushies**

The plushies are magical as far as you know. They end up sown to the one everyone ships them with. For instance, your England and France plushies have been sewn together, but for some reason it seems America has been sewn to England as well. Prussia is sown to Canada with Germany attached to his brother's hand, and Italy is attached to Germany. The others change regularly.

Why is France plushie naked? You don't remember doing that. Oh well.

**==Examine shrine**

This is your Doitsu shrine. You are a devout Doitsuist, worshiping the shiny one with all your heart. You follow his teachings. You love the Doitsu. You shine bright like a Doitsu. To do otherwise is to follow the Eyebrowed one, and doing so means eternal damnation to the kitchen of the Eyebrowed one, where you will be force fed scones and british food for eternity.

All hail Lord Doitsu.

Your daily offering of potatoes sits, growing cold under the German flags of the shrine. Maybe today you will see your omnipotent lord descend to eat it?

**==Dance**

You dance.

**==Bug Homestuck again**

You try, but still no reply. He's probably unconscious by now. Instead you continue dancing as the readers lose interest and shoot the author.

**==Be Homestuck Again**


End file.
